A widely used adjustable tie-down stretch cord is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,652. Therein, a terminus for the stretch cord may be positioned anywhere along the stretch cord, the stretch cord thereafter being locked into a cleat which is formed in a stem portion of the terminus. A hook extends from the opposite side of the stem for the cleat. One problem with this terminus is that axial loads imparted to the cleat, when the cord is locked therein, pull the hook in a manner which tends to cause it to rotate. Stated more simply, the load is not applied to the center of the hook. A similar result obtains in an adjustable hook for bungee cord described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 417,386 in which the bungee cord becomes locked to the terminus at the backside of the hook, the cord extending substantially tangentially of the hook, through a cam on the back side of the hook. The load applied by the cord therefor tends to rock the hook. Some hooks suitable for use with bungee cord provide the load axially to the hook, but these are not adjustable. Examples are: U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 409,899, 4,622,724, 5,317,788.